


of birthdays and cookie dough

by tea_at_twilight_time



Category: DRRB, Dangan:Rebirth, Danganronpa Fan Series
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Birthday, Crying, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Platonic Kissing, akira's a filthy enabler lol, almost everyone is a cg here so i'm not tagging everyone pfft, but mostly it's just cute pfft, can you tell i'm struggling to tag this lol, little!seishi, mentions of diapers but meh it's vague, minor hurt/comfort, minor mishaps and shenanigans, only for a little bit it's quickly resolved, seishi's so spoiled ;w;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_at_twilight_time/pseuds/tea_at_twilight_time
Summary: it's seishi's birthday, and he's been promised a sweet treat! he just has to wait for everyone to wake up first.unfortunately, he is very small and impatient today, which is not a good combination. uh oh.(happy birthday to my angel i'm sorry this is so late skjdjaskdjk)





	of birthdays and cookie dough

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to post this on the 28th for seishi's birthday but i got hit with some depressive spells so that didn't happen, whoops. but hey! it's here now! that counts for something, right? 
> 
> anyway, screw canon! in my mind all the rebirth kids are living together in a big ole house where they love each other a lot in a tangle of platonic and romantic relationships and recover from their trauma AND seishi, nico, narumi, kasumi and mitsunari regress sometimes and that's just how it is. No You Can't Change My Mind

Oh, if only Seishi weren’t so _ small _ right now. 

He’d woken up at five in the morning, unable to contain his excitement. He was already used to waking up early, and normally, when he did so, he’d quietly wait in the bed and cuddle with whomever was with him at the time. Usually, he’d even end up drifting back off to sleep for another hour or so. But today is different. Today is his _ birthday_, and, well, how is he supposed to wait quietly in bed when it’s his _ birthday_? 

Because of this, he’d pestered Akira to wake up and change him so they could go out into the kitchen. Akira had complied with the first part, mumbling something about “hygiene reasons” and “don’t wanna break out the rash cream”, but he’d refused to come to the kitchen with him. 

“It’s too early, chicken nugget,” he’d grumbled, setting Seishi back in the bed and curling up next to him once again. “Just stay here and cuddle for a while, okay? Everyone’s gonna get up in a few hours.” 

Oh, Seishi had tried his hardest. But he was _ excited_, and he’d been in his small headspace ever since he’d woken up. He didn’t have the patience to wait a few hours, even if Akira, Ayumu and Marin were all very soft and cuddly bedmates. 

The real cincher in his decision to get up, however, had to be his hunger for cookie dough. He’d been craving it ever since last week, and Narumi had promised him she’d make some for him today. But...well, he just couldn’t wait any longer! It’s too hard to keep his longing under wraps, and he’s ready to take it into his own hands. 

Thus, why he’s in the kitchen, trying to figure out how to make it himself. The trouble is, though, that he doesn’t know the ingredients to cookie dough. He knows he needs chocolate chips, and flour, but…what else? 

He puffs out his cheeks in frustration, staring up into the pantry, clutching a bag of chocolate chips to his chest. He could, maybe, ask Mikoto for help. She’d passed out on the couch in the living room last night, apparently too exhausted to make it to a bed. She’s right there in the other room. However, he soon shakes his head at the thought. _ Mama tired, _ he thinks, peeking out at her from the doorway. _ Mad if I woke her up… _

No, he’ll just have to do it himself. Puffing out his chest at this resolution, he marches back up to the pantry, looking around for the flour. 

And he finds it. It’s on the top shelf, way up high where it’s out of reach for mischievous little creatures like him and Nico and Kasumi and Narumi when she happens to drop too deeply into headspace. Even with his height, the top shelf is a bit too high for most of them to reach, and if he were in an older headspace, he’d probably go off searching for the stepladder. 

However, Seishi in his teeny tiny headspace, and he thinks that if he stretches as much as he can, he can manage to grab it. He sets the bag of chocolate chips on the ground and reaches up, up, up— 

—and, success! His slender little fingers manage to grab onto the corner of the bag, and for a moment, he can’t help but smile widely, proud that he managed to reach it. 

Unfortunately, his joy is soon replaced with horror as he tries to tug the bag down, accidentally tearing off a good chunk of its paper container. Before he can even react, flour starts to pour out of the hole, crashing onto his face. It feels like everything is happening in slow motion as he stumbles backwards, falling onto his bottom as his whole body gets doused in flour. It seems to take forever for the flow of white powder to cease its bombardment onto his prone, defenseless body, and when it finally runs dry, all he can do for a moment is sit there in shock. 

Then, as most children do after this sort of thing, he starts to cry. He wails loudly, tears streaking through the flour coating his face, dripping down his cheeks and chin. It’s only a matter of time until someone finds him, but at the moment, he feels lost and confused and _ upset_. 

“What the hell? What happened here?” 

Mikoto’s voice, thick with sleep and gentle with concerned annoyance, thankfully rings out from the doorway. Next to her is Narumi, yawning and rubbing at her eyes tiredly. Seishi immediately sobs louder, twisting his body to reach toward them needily. 

“Oh my gosh...is that my flour?” Narumi rushes over to him, looking him over and brushing off his face with a gentle hand. She pouts, only for a moment, before giving him a kiss on the head. “It’s okay, Seishi-chan. It’s just powder. It’ll wash off.” 

Mikoto comes over next to them, eyeing the bag of chocolate chips next to the two of them. She lets out an amused grunt, before kneeling down with them and rubbing Seishi’s back. “Just what were you doing here, little one?” 

Seishi wails, seeming unsure of who to cling to for a moment. Mikoto makes the decision for him, easily scooping him into her lap. She rocks him gently as he cries, pressing kisses to his forehead. She only pauses once to chuckle as Narumi frowns, apparently discovering the discarded bag of chocolate chips. 

“Were you trying to make something, Seishi?” Mikoto asks him gently, bouncing him lightly as his tears start to slow. She dusts him off a little more, looking for any unseen injuries. She doubted there were any, since he’d seemed to have fallen on his padded bottom, but it was still better to be safe than sorry. 

He leans into her touch, glancing back from her to Narumi with a guilty, kicked-puppy expression. He sticks his thumb into his mouth, ducking his head slightly. 

“Cookie dough,” he mumbles around it. 

“Whaaat?” Narumi cries, sounding mock-offended. “Seishi-chan, _ I _was going to make you cookie dough!” 

The guilty look in his eyes intensifies, and he pouts, fiddling with his fingers. “Really wan’ed it,” he explains, letting out the cutest little whimper he can muster. “Hung’y!” 

Mikoto sighs, clearly fighting back the urge to burst into laughter. “You can’t have cookie dough for breakfast, lovie,” she says gently, nuzzling against him tiredly. 

“Says who?” Narumi replies immediately, already getting to her feet. “I can make it right now, no problem!” 

Seishi perks up at that, staring up at her with wide, wet eyes. “Rumi-nee gonna make?” he asks, bouncing a little. 

“Narumi. He needs real food,” Mikoto says, shaking her head at her. 

“It’s his _ birthday_, we can spoil him a _ little_,” Narumi says, gently patting Seishi’s head before getting to her feet. “Sweets all day for the baby!” 

“Sweets!” Seishi cheers, apparently completely on board with this idea. 

Mikoto sighs, hiking Seishi up on her hip and getting to her feet. “We still have a mess to clean up here, you know,” she groans, shooting a pointed side glance at the floor and Seishi’s flour covered head. “Do we even have a second bag of flour?” 

“Of course we do! I always make sure Misuzu-chan buys me extra! You know, in case of emergencies. Like this!” 

Narumi, seeming unbothered by the floury mess on the carpet, walks right through it and, climbing up the shelves like a ladder, reaches behind the remains of the broken bag and takes out a fresh one. Mikoto winces at this terrifying and frustrating display of bravado, sighing at the fact that they’re going to have flour tracked through the house for weeks after this.

“Someone still has to clean all that up, you know,” she says dryly. 

“Meh,” Narumi says, shrugging lightly. “We’ll get Kazuomi-chan to do it.” 

Mikoto actually laughs at that, and Seishi giggles too, before suddenly devolving into a coughing fit. Mikoto winces and rubs his back, swaying him lightly. “Oh, poor thing. Did you get flour in your lungs?” 

Seishi’s coughing comes to an end, and he whimpers, tears leaking down his cheeks. Mikoto kisses his temple and gives him a little bounce, wisking him off toward the bathroom. “I’m going to clean him up before he inhales any more of this,” she says, a bemused smile on her face. “Clean that up before you do any baking, okay?” 

“Mhmm,” Narumi says, 100% not intent on doing that in the slightest. Mikoto rolls her eyes affectionately, before turning back to Seishi and babbling soothing words at him. 

* * *

When Mikoto brings Seishi back from the bath, dressed in a cute frilly onesie and a pink tutu, Narumi is still in the kitchen, now cooking pancakes. The vacuum is running, and Mikoto looks over to see Kazuomi begrudgingly cleaning up the mess. Seishi bounces on her hip as soon as he sees him, already tilting off of her hip to try and reach him. 

“Kazu, Kazu!” he cries, and Mikoto sets him down so he rush over to him. He immediately leaps into his arms, and Kazuomi drops the vacuum cleaner in his struggle to grab him, just barely able to click it off beforehand. 

“Woah! Shi—er, hey buddy!” Kazuomi cries awkwardly, quickly slipping a hand under his bottom to support him. He chuckles lightly, bouncing him gently in his arms. He presses kisses all over his face, making Seishi squirm and giggle. 

“Bir’day!” Seishi cries, kissing Kazuomi on the lips in turn. 

“Yeah!” Kazuomi says, chuckling lightly. “It’s your birthday! Are you excited, angel?” 

“Oh he’s excited, alright,” Mikoto says, chuckling lightly. “So excited that he spilled a bag of flour on his head.” 

“So I’ve heard,” Kazuomi hums, glancing at the carpet floor and wincing. “I’d be mad, but...he’s too cute not to forgive, isn’t he?” 

“He’s too cute not to spoil, too!” Narumi calls from the kitchen, scooping up the bowl of cookie dough and bringing it out into the dining room. She sets it on the table, before bustling back to finish up the pancakes. “Here, he gets to start his breakfast early!” 

“Narumi, I told you, he needs real food…” Mikoto protests weakly. She is ignored, however, as Kazuomi sits down in front of the bowl, settling Seishi in his lap. 

“Oh, come on, Mikoto. Let him have his sweets,” Akira says sleepily, suddenly entering from the living room. 

Seishi perks up, bouncing in Kazuomi’s lap. “Dada! Dada Dada!” 

“Hey, baby!” he coos, making his way over to him. “I see you slipped out after I drifted back to sleep, huh?” 

“Mhmm!” Seishi hums proudly, absolutely no shame in his eyes. He grabs a clump of cookie dough and shoves it into his mouth, getting slobber and stickiness all over his fingers. 

“He...kinda made a huge mess,” Kazuomi says with a laugh, holding him a little tighter. He tilts his head toward the white-tinted carpet and the abandoned vacuum. 

“Oh?” Akira hums, almost looking impressed. “What do you mean?” 

“Our baby accidentally dumped a bag of flour on his head,” Mikoto elaborates, just as Ayumu and Marin enter the room. “Apparently he’s feeling very impatient and entitled today.” 

“Well, who can blame him?” Ayumu says lightly, chuckling a little. He doesn’t miss a beat as he slides over to where Akira is, right within reach of patting Seishi’s head. “It’s his special day! Everyone’s gonna give him all the attention and presents, you know!” 

“Oh, don’t say that,” Mikoto says, clicking her tongue. “He’s already so spoiled.” 

“Every little in this house is freaking spoiled,” Kazuomi says with a laugh. 

“Because they’re all precious little angels who deserve the world,” Akira pipes in, laughing a little as Seishi stops and stares at him with big eyes. “Yes! It’s twue, Seishi-tan! You’we a pwecious widdle angel, oh yes you awe!” 

“Please stop,” Kazuomi says, shooting his boyfriend a scowl. “It’s just gross when you do that.” 

“Nuh uh! Seishi-chan loves it, right baby?” 

“Nuh, Dada,” Seishi says, shaking his head. “Bad.” 

“Oh.” 

Kazuomi cackles, slipping his hand into Seishi’s bowl and stealing a chocolate chip. “See? The baby has spoken. Now never pull that crap again.” 

“Bad wor’,” Seishi whines, pouting only briefly at the loss. Then, he considers for a moment, before rolling a tiny ball of cookie dough and pushing it in Akira’s face. “Dada!” 

“Awww, is this for me?” Akira asks, smiling a little as the morsel is pushed against his mouth. He opens up to allow it to be pushed onto his tongue, and makes an exaggerated “Mmm!” as he chews it. 

“You gotta stop letting him do that,” Mikoto says in fond exasperation. “It’s so gross.” 

“Whatever. You’re totally just jealous,” Akira says lightly. “How we looking on those pancakes, Narumi?” 

Seishi tunes him out after that, focusing again on his sticky, delicious treat. The day had started out rocky, but he was content now with sweets filling his belly, warm, strong arms around his waist, and the people he loves surrounding him. In the next few hours, even  _ more _ of the people he loves will come into the room as they wake up, and he’ll be fed even more sweets and given presents. It’ll be a proper birthday celebration, with no nastiness or awful surprises. 

And, well. What more could a boy ask for? 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't really been on my writing blog for this account lately but i have been screaming a lot at my drrb headcanon blog,, which i'm hesitant to link here given the nature of this fic but screw it i'm @bpd-seishi if u wanna yell at me for this :') (pretty sure everyone already knows anyway pfft)


End file.
